


Baby's First Greeting

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Fibro Cecil, Gen, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil holds Janice for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Greeting

“Do you want to hold her?”

The question made Cecil nearly drop his cane in surprise. The Voice struggled to maintain his composure, clearing his throat several times before finally nodding his head. “I…yes…yes, I would. That would be…that would be really neat…”

He watched anxiously as his sister adjusted the blankets wrapped around the baby, chewing on his bottom lip. A moment later the baby was being held out to him and he found himself forced to sit down, too afraid of dropping her to continue standing up.

“Hold her carefully,” Abby cooed.

“I…okay…” Cecil whispered. His eyes widened as the baby was placed in his arms and he gasped as he immediately shifted her ever so slightly, struggling to ensure he supported her head as much as was needed for newborns. “She’s so small…” he said.

“She didn’t feel too small,” Abby tiredly laughed.

“What are you going to name her?”

“I think Janice sounds nice. What do you think?”

“Janice…” Cecil spoke the name slowly, letting it roll over his tongue, tasting it there as he held it briefly before letting it go. A warm smile spread over his face and he looked into the baby’s eyes, blushing in happiness. “Welcome to Night Vale, Janice.”


End file.
